Vice
by pinkydog123
Summary: Edward seduces Bella. So, who's the teacher? One-shot. Limeade. EB NC-17


**Limeade, not much plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Thanks for editing, my new Beta: _XAphroditeX _" ]  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"No, not right there, higher - to the left, and back, yes, good stop."

I sighed was a simple layout of Europe too much to ask for advanced placement students, who specifically chose European History? I guess so. One month in and we were still on the actual physical map. Still.

"But Miss. Swan, how is Finland considered part of Europe? It's not _in_ Europe." The class snickered, oh, now they were toying with me. How fun.

_I love my job. I love my job._

It was too early to start that now. I groaned.

I rolled my eyes as my classroom door swung open. I scowled as a pair of leather boots scuffed against the cheap linoleum floor. I didn't even spare a passing glance, automatically knowing who it was.

"Mr. Cullen don't bother with that note, I know its fake." sighing, learning long ago that he could give a rats ass whether or not I counted him tardy/late. That bad boy façade was quickly deteriorating, not taking long to lose the appeal, if only the swooning Jr's in the back thought so too.

"My apologizes, but this one's legitimate actually." he grinned, waving his pass in the air, brushing his fingers against mine, laying the note next to my hand on the desk - lingering longer then necessary.

"I had to make sure my hair was in an organized chaos you know…" he motioned towards the hushed squealing in the back row with a teasing wink.

Typical Edward to flirt with everyone, including the teacher.

I rolled my eyes, motioning him to sit down as little Jimmy up front still tried to figure out where Bulgaria was, along with the long destroyed Ottoman Empire. My eyes wandered to the back again, only to see Edward's eyes lingering in my direction, I sighed, getting back to Europe.

* * *

"Since when was it considered cool to sneak into the teacher's lounge? Hm?" I asked, sighing while absent mindedly stirring my coffee.

"Ah, come on, the thrill of being caught, the adrenaline." he expressed running a hand through his copper mop hair, the teasing spark ablaze in his forest green eyes.

I turned around in alarm as the subtle click of the door being locked on his hands rang through the now too silent and too vacant room. I swallowed,

"Sorry, I don't see it." I stated blankly, his footsteps slow around the tables. Predator stalking prey. This was ridiculous.

"Of course you wouldn't, too much risk. Afraid of consequence." he drawled, obviously talking about something else entirely. The breath caught in my throat. Only feet were separating us now. My eyes fell to the ground along with his leather jacket. His long fingers sliding it off his shoulders, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt each bone melt with his smoldering gaze, unheard of.

"Well." he questioned, quirking an eyebrow, while titling his head to the side. He slowly lifted up his hands, palms up, as if asking the silent question 'you're approval?' I doubt -if I even objected- that it would knock down his self-esteem at all.

Was he serious? I couldn't knock the disbelief out of my system. Here he stood, a black fitted shirt, and jeans with those ridiculous biker boots. And yet he rendered me speechless, pulling all this off flawlessly. Figuratively, I should have hoped.

My throat simply would not clear, suddenly on fire - how long had I been here? A month?

"You're acting reckless and idiot." was the best I could do, my hands bracing themselves behind me on the table. He stepped closer, I flinched as his hands slid down my arms, my hips.

I was too deprived. I felt.

"I like this skirt on you - " his eyes raking hungrily over it, my whole mind was screaming at me to run, our future's hanging on a deep precipice at that very moment.

"Did you slip this on this morning thinking of me, hm? After taking a shower - are you even wearing something under this? Or did you go all period with the air brushing between your thighs?" his voice wouldn't stop, his lips now nipping at my jaw. My body motionless, frozen.

"I - " I just stuttered.

His teeth sunk in the inside of his bottom lip, it took everything to suppress a moan. I watched, dejected as his palms continued down, slipping under the knee length skirt, in fact, coming into contact with panties. By the look he gave me, _I _was disappointed I wore them.

"Such a shame." he tsked.

"But I can still feel how damp you are." he purred, his lips closing around the skin on my neck, sucking mercilessly. A chocked moan burst forth, who could help it?

"That's it." he cooed, his fingers lithely slipping under the scantly fabric, coming into contact with soaked curls.

"Hmm, un-waxed, just how you should be." he pulled back to lay a smoldering gaze on mine, my lips parted as he slipped a finger inside, that more then enough. Meeting resistance already, he groaned.

"I bet you haven't been fucked in a while, just by feeling you, Jesus." he breathed, crushing his lips to mine, tongues fighting, breaths colliding, mixing.

"This is so wrong, so fucking wrong." I gasped, as he added another, while beginning on the buttons of my silk blouse.

"All the more fun." he purred, pushing his hips to mine, in rhythm to his fingers.

Fuck, he felt huge.

He was right - I hadn't had sex in so long, no time - and just had no desire.

Until now.

I threw my head back wantonly as he made record time on my bra, only pulling the cups down so my breasts spilled out the top.

"Fuck." he moaned, his mouth latching onto a nipple as his fingers tugged and twisted, our breaths sped up into pants, I, on the other hand, approaching oblivion. My hips twitched and spasmed as his thumb circled bundles of nerves constantly.

"There, that's it." he mewled, not letting up.

I threw my head back, banging it against the table, back arching as everything seemed to explode, his mouth crushed mine, only to keep me quiet I could imagine.

Bones turned to putty and before I knew it the definite sound of a zipper filled the room, and then a gasp fell from my lips with one swift move of his hips.

"Shit." we both hissed with a jerk of his hips. I moaned and sighed at the fell of him, relaxing back into my own skin dreamily.

"Oh no you don't, com'ere." he groaned, his arms slithering under my back, his palms making purchase on my shoulders as skin began to slap against skin without mercy.

And it was heaven.

My gasps and his groans filled the empty room. The table scraped against the floor with each mind boggling thrust, his dark eyes latched onto mine as he continued to pound into me.

"Mmmm that's it, you've wanted this huh? Every morning I walk into your classroom, only to see you in a new skirt." he growled out, taking one of my brain cells with him every swivel of his hips. I could only arch my back and mewl pathetically silently begging him to keep going, harder. Just a little faster.

"Hell." he grunted as he tore my panties off, discarding them to the floor, I hadn't even paid any attention on the fact that he had failed to do that already.

"This one though, is my favorite." he breathed against my lips, hiking my skirt up higher around my waist his hands finding purchase there, fingers gripping at flesh. I moaned.

"You didn't have to do it, show off those silken legs, I've wanted to fuck you since day one." I whimpered at that, because I had too. His hands lid down to my ankles, tickling the skin.

"I wanted your legs to be wrapped a round me to tight, your thighs squeezing my waist as I drilled you." he growled. He manipulated my legs so I did just that, causing me to slide further to him, I moaned desperately as he sunk in _further. Deeper. _

"Christ Jesus." he breathed, tightening his grip.

I whimpered and mewled as he hit that spot perfectly, unable to control volume.

"Oh - shit, right there baby, there *_thrust*_ right here *_thrust*." _

I was going mad. I was going to lost my sanity after one sexual encounter, was that possible?

"Mmm, hm, yes, yes." I babbled like a prize idiot.

He slowed, concentrating to depth as I whined with abandon.

"Every girl _*thrust*_ in your class _*thrust*_ wants me, they get up in the morning, primp their immature annoying faces for me _*thrust* _they want it _*thrust* _but they don't get it do they? _*thrust* _No, your is what I want _*thrust* _This, is what I want, and you get it." *_thrust*. _

I shoot my fingers in his hair delighting in the satisfying groan as I tug at it endlessly, watching as his smoldering eyes roll in the back of his head.

He grew as I squeezed like a vice around him, my arms surrounding him in a hold.

"Someone's gonna know, someone'll find out." I breath.

His pace increased as I gasped, my body freezing, so close, come on.

"No, they wont. Just enjoy the ride." he growled, arching his back into me. I threw my head back, and as if he could read my mind, he crashed his mouth with mine to muffle the scream as all my limbs spasmed and shook underneath him as I came blissfully. Almost painfully as I sobbed out his name.

"Fuck." he grated out, burying his head in my hair as he shook and shivered, moaning as his heat filled me, with a hint of sting.

We stayed like that until our breathing slowed and my heart didn't feel like it was going to make an indent into my skin. I almost purred as he layed wet sloppy kisses up my throat and to my jaw. Tugging at my earlobe with his delicious teeth. Nuzzling it with his perfect nose.

"You're going to get my fired." I giggled as he playfully licked at that spot behind my ear, the spot that he knew made my toes twitch and curl exactly.

"Hm, you needed to be shown your place, you were becoming too tight strung and too much of a bitch - dry spells can do that to you."

"Asshole." I mumbled.

I felt the upturn of his lips against my hair.

"Your asshole no less."

"You better believe it." I grumbled as he pulled back, taking in my wince as he pulled out, his hands cupping my face,

"Was I too hard?" he murmured. His eyes darting between mine, I just rolled my eyes, tossing my hand up in dismissal.

"Now. Your worried."

He grinned and kissed my nose, zipping up and helping me with my bra, of course, never mind my skirt. I snorted.

"You're going to blow our cover you know, and especially under the circumstances on how - we'll _both _get fired." I couldn't help but shudder as he gave the girls one last squeeze once they were back in their confines, way too sensitive.

"Oh - don't fuss, you're the one who's been inseparable, ever since started this assignment. Some sick role-play or some shit." he rolled his eyes with glitter in each one all the same.

"You started it." I argued back like a 4 year old, watching as he smoothed down my skirt, I couldn't help but sigh as his care.

"Don't get mad at me because they thought _you _could pass as a high schooler. _I,_ on the other hand, was insulted." he chuckled at that, cupping my face in his hands once again.

"You're beautiful, glowing even - "

"That's only because of previous events." I interrupted, Edward shook his head adamantly, he was use to this argument as of yet.

"Bella, I have eight more months of this self-conscious bullshit, don't you go start now." he scowled, even thought it didn't bother him one bit by the fact.

"And this is my last undercover op, so don't blow it for me." I added for good measure, reluctantly stepping back. He smiled at this.

"Ah, teenagers are idiots - it wont take long until we bust the right one and their pals on dealing to other kids." Edward stepped in quickly to sweep one kiss at me, taking me off guard by the intensity.

"Doesn't help that we cant' stay in the same place either." he grumbled, I only laughed as he snuck off first. But not before snagging my panties from the floor, tucking them in his leather jacket with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and poured myself a hot cup of coffee rather then the one that was now cold.

* * *

**I feel horrible bribing, but depending on the reviews I get, is whether or not I update Impossible tomorrow, for real. So...**

**Button. Push. de Button.**

**Oh, Oh, Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger  
**

http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=v7XoC4Tf_X8


End file.
